Shelter
by Yamato795
Summary: The Kaiser always gets what he wants...no matter what...(WARNING: Kensuke, and possible Yaoi in the end!)
1. Shelter

( Here we go, my first Kensuke. I hope you like it. Remember that I did post a warning in the summary, but I will put another one here along with an author's note. Anyway, this story was rated PG-13 because it is a shounen ai, or possibly a yaoi and it might contain language in other parts. Oh and now for the VERY important A/N: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE _BEFORE _THEY DISCOVER THAT KEN IS THE KAISER, okay? Now that we've got that cleared up, on with the fic! Hope you enjoy! )

****

Shelter

" Please, Veemon! Get up! ", the boy begged his digital friend. He held the little lizard like thing close, trying to wake it up. The Digimon Emperor had separated the entire group, and had personally gone after Davis himself with a dozen of his slaves. Flamedramon had done his best, and took down nearly ten of them, but it seemed that the Kaiser had brought more than the pair could handle. The brunette boy had tars in his eyes as he tied to get his friend stand on his on, but nothing he tried seemed to help. " Please, Veemon! We have to fight! "

" I'm sorry, Davis, I don't have the strength. ", his companion whispered passively as his eyes finally shut, and he slipped into unconsciousness. 

" You're out of luck this time. ",the Kaiser sneered as he grabbed the boy from behind and threw him to the ground away from his friend. Davis scrambled to his feet, startled that the Emperor would attack him himself, instead of having one of his servants try to take him down. The blue haired young man stalked towards him, making him step back towards the tree line in fear. His eyes were burning behind his visor, staring deep into the eyes of the Digidestined with a hunger that Davis couldn't understand, and one that made him tremble. 

Before he knew it, the bearer of Courage had his back pressed against a tree and the Digimon Emperor was only a few feet away. Laughing, the evil lord pulled a gun like device out from under his cape. He fired it twice before his rival could even blink, and to metal pieces that were like giant staples flew at the brunette until they caught his wrists pinning him to the tree within seconds. Daisuke struggled wildly, but he couldn't get free. And as the Kaiser came closer, he started to panic.

" You know I could kill you now. You, and your friends, you've been such pests, spoiling all of my beautiful plans, you really do deserve what I could do to you. ", the Emperor sneered, coming closer still. Davis's face remained defiant, his brown eyes burning just like his adversary's, still attempting to pull away from the tree now holding him back. " I should kill you, Daisuke Motomiya. "

" H-h-how did you know my name? " The Emperor had never called any of them by name, only by insults, labels he'd placed on them, but never their name. As far as the new Digidestined knew he didn't know their names, or he didn't care. Davis was horrified as the young man gripped his chin, turning his head from side to side as if sizing him up. Gulping down his fears, the Digidestined pulled his face away. " And I thought you'd kill us first chance you could. "

" On that, dear bearer of Courage, you are both wrong and right. For your friends, this situation would lead to their deaths, but for you, " he whispered, leaning closer to him, his face now centimeters away. " I have other plans. "

He pulled Davis close suddenly; kissing him with a fire that would've consumed the fire around them. The brunette boy let out a startled cry, trying to tear his mouth away from the emperor's, but nothing helped for the Kaiser had him tight. He kissed him over and over again, despite the muffled cries that the chosen child was letting out. Soon his tongue passed through Davis's teeth, swirling in his mouth as if needing to touch every inch of it. Finally, the emperor was out of breath, and he broke the lip lock, but he still held his rival's face as he pulled away. He let his gloved finger trace the terrified boy's lips. " Yes, very _special_ plans. "

" Get away from me. ", Daisuke breathed, unable to think of anything else to say. He had no idea that the Digimon Kaiser, of all people, had feelings for him. He'd never suspected that the young man before him had feelings like this, especially for boys, and Davis was sure he was only attracted to girls. 

" I won't take you now, I just wanted you to know what is to come, my little Digidestined. You will be mine wether you like it or not. ", the Emperor replied, letting him go because he could faintly see two of the other Digidestined heading this way on their flying digimon. He recognized them as the ones called TK and Kari. He did not wish for them to see him so close to their leader, not yet. " Just now that I will have you, I can promise you that, Davis Motomiya. I always get what I want. "

With that, he and his servants retreated, leaving Veemon lying on the ground, still out cold, and Davis still bound to the tree. His head was in a whirl, and he was barely paying attention as his friends freed him.

* * *

" I'd say you're one lucky guy, Davis. The Kaiser realy could've hurt you yesterday. Who knows what he would've done if we hadn't shown up? ", TK said shaking his head as he sat down at the computer. They'd met there early that morning before school, and they didn't seem to want to stop talking about yesterday's events. Davis wished they would, he just wanted to forget that yesterday ever happened, to forget that kiss, and to just forget about the Kaiser's threat. But the more they talked about it, the more he was reminded of it. He looked away from the blonde boy, but that just made him continue. " Davis, are you even listening? "

" Huh? ", he had been in a daze for quite a bit today.

" Davis, you've been acting funny since we got home! Is there something wrong? How come you're keeping secrets all of a sudden? ", DemiVeemon demanded suddenly, jumping onto the young man's shoulder to meet his eyes. " If there is something wrong why won't you tell me? I'm your best friend! "

" Hey, relax, nothing's wrong! ", Davis retorted a little defensively. He didn't want to let anyone know what had happened. I mean, they'd ask so many questions, some he didn't know the answers to, and others he wouldn't want to answer at all. If Kaiser really was like that, and he knew he wasn't, what was Davis supposed to do? He didn't even understand the Emperor's threat, let alone why he would want him of all people, but Daisuke knew he did _not_ want the others to know.

" Yeah right, you've been acting spacey. What's going on? ", Yolei remarked firmly, stepping up to him. The brunette took a step back, not wanting to be that close to someone giving him the third degree. " Are you hiding something from us? "

" There's nothing going on! I can't believe you guys don't trust me enough to handle myself! Look, nothing's wrong, and nothing's happened! If I feel like being quiet, than I can be quiet, okay? There's no law against it! ", he snapped, finally breaking under the pressure. But can you blame him? He was still so confused, and he just wanted to be alone right then. " I'm fine so just back off, all right? "

" Davis, calm down. We were just trying to express how worried we are about you. We're you're friends. ", Cody implied, trying to be the reasonable one. He took a step towards the boy in goggles. " If there is something wrong we'd like to help you. You just have to tell us or all we can do is worry, Davis! "

" I can take care of myself! ", the bearer of Courage snapped as he stormed from the room, his digimon running after him. He made it all the way to the science lab before he decided if he stayed in the hall that others would find him sooner. DemiVeemon was at his feet, pleading softly to know why Davis was suddenly crying, but it was like the boy couldn't hear him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts. ' _I can't believe what's happening to me! I have to act like a jerk just so they won't find out that the Digimon Emperor kissed me. God, why does this have to happen to me? I'm not like that, I mean, I don't like guys, it's always been that way. Why does he want me? Why in the world would he ever want me? I thought he hated- _'

" Is there something wrong, Mr. Motomiya? ", a familiar voice asked the young man from behind. He turned to see Mr. Fugiyama and boy with long blue hair and piercing blue eyes standing there. As he wiped his eyes and kicked DemiVeemon into a cabinet without them seeing, he turned to face them. The teacher looked him over again, and then gestured to the mysterious young man next to him. " Well, now that that's settled, Davis, I'd like you to meet Ken Ichi-jiouji. He's a famous boy for his intellect and he's going to be doing a commercial and they want to film it here. He wanted me to show him around before they start shooting. "

Ken gave him a small smile, one that made his serious face look strange to the brunette before him. He held out his hand. " It's nice to meet you, Davis. You have a…very charming school, for a public school, anyway. I hope we weren't interrupting you. Was there something wrong we can help you with. "

' _He doesn't even know me. _', Daisuke thought in wonder as he shook the boy genius's hand. " Uh, no actually, I'm fine. It's nice to meet you, Ken. Good luck on that commercial thing, okay? I should probably get headed to class soon. "

" Wait, Davis, could you finish showing Ken around? I have to teach an important class and I can write you a pass. ", the teacher implied, hoping that the young boy would agree. Before the bearer of Courage could reply, he gave him a hearty pat on the back. " Thanks, kid, I owe you one. You two have fun, okay? "

" Man, why does he always have to pick on me? ", the brunette muttered, rubbing the back of his head. He then turned to the blue haired boy, with a shrug that showed just how confused he was. " Um, so, uh, what else would you like to see? I guess this is just your ordinary public school, it can't be anything like the one you go to. The food's terrible, some of the kids are downright mean, but at least or soccer team's okay. Is there anywhere special that you want to go? "

" No, not really. You're Daisuke Motomiya, correct? ", Ken replied.

" Yeah, that's me, but how did you…" A chuckle from the blue haired young man made him cut off. He didn't like the way he was staring at him now, with that lopsided sneer on his face as he took a few steps closer. Davis took a few steps back, gulping down his nervousness. " Why is it that I feel like this has happened before? And why are you looking at me like that? You're freaking me out! "

" I told you. ", the blue haired boy whispered, grabbing his wrist in an iron grip. If his mind hadn't been panicking, Davis would've realized sooner that he knew the voice Ken was using. Suddenly, Ken jerked him closer, making their gazes meet, and the Guardian of Courage tremble. " I told you, you would be mine. "

" Kaiser! ", Daisuke whispered his brown eyes wide in horror.

" I'm glad you could figure it out so quickly. Yes, Davis, I am the Digimon Emperor, and I am here to keep my promise to you. ", the boy genius grinned, whirling him so that his back was pressed to his chest and he could pin Davis's arms to his sides. The brunette struggled but he couldn't get free. " You're mine, Daisuke, and I always get what I want. Don't worry, I won't hurt you if you come- "

" DemiVeemon! DemiVeemon, help me! ", the bearer of Courage shouted suddenly, trying to pull away from him. His eyes were wide and frantic, locked on the cabinet under the counter that he had stashed the small digimon in. He couldn't get away from the Kaiser, who was holding him with the firmest grip he'd ever been in. His mind was racing, replaying what Ken had said the other day. If the Emperor wanted him, then he had to get away right? He should've known that the creep would us a trick to catch him instead, and he'd fallen right for it. But who could really blame him, I mean, he hadn't known the Digimon Emperor's identity until now. " Let go of me! You can't do this! DemiVeemon, please! I need you! "

" Shhhh, my pet. Everything will be fine. ", Ken whispered in his ear, covering the boy's mouth with his hand. Daisuke kept kicking, and could only watch as the Digimon Kaiser pushed a chair over with his foot, blocking DemiVeemon's exit from the cabinet. He started to drag the bearer of Courage towards the only computer in the room, pulling out the black digivice he used to block a digimon's evolution abilities. " I'm going to take you home with me, Daisuke, where you'll be safe from everyone who ever hurt you. You're mine now, Davis. Mine. " 

Light enveloped them as they were sucked into the digital world.

To be continued:

( Okay, what do you think? Should I keep going or scarp it? I've never done a Kensuke before, so is it okay or is it terrible? Anyway, I hope you'll review! )****


	2. Shelter part 2

( Okay, I got a very good response from you people, so first I want to say thank you! I guess a lot of Kensuke fans do review! Anyway, I must warn you again, this story has shounen ai in it, and probably will get dark and have a good amount angst in it. For all you people who tell me to scrap new stories because they want the old ones to get finished first, I'm sorry, but I will write the ones I want, and I will finish the old ones too. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I will always ask you to feel free and review! And for you people who haven't read the first part, I hope you will, but the DD don't know who the Digimon Emperor is so that this story could work, okay? )

****

Shelter (Part 2)

****

" Hey, Cody, have you seen Daisuke? I heard from one of the teachers that he was supposed to be showing someone around, but that was before class even started today and I'm getting worried. ", TK implied as he walked up to the younger Digidestined at the end of lunch. " Where do you think he went? "

" Maybe he wasn't feeling good and had to go home. ", the brunette boy implied with a shrug. He then saw Yolei and Kari running to them, holding a squirming rolled up sweater Yolei had taken off in her arms. Their faces looked almost scared and they yanked the two boys from the lunchroom into a janitor's closet just down the hall. Cody shook his head to clear it from the shock of being dragged and whipped around, and then demanded, " What's going on? "

DemiVeemon popped out of the sweater looking worried. " Daisuke was kidnapped! When he ran off, he went to the science room and this teacher came in so he shoved me in a cabinet. I could hear them talking about Daisuke showing this one kid around the school, and a few minutes after the teacher left, Daisuke started yelling for me to help him…but I…couldn't get out! When I did…he was gone! "

" What! ", TK gasped, his blue eyes going wide in shock.

" He's right! When we went to talk to Mr. Fugiyama he said that he had offered to give Daisuke a pass back to class when he was done showing some brainier kid around, but neither of them ever came back. ", Yolei implied, pushing her glasses up her nose. " At first I thought he might be skipping for the first time or something, but it's been too long, and then I found DemiVeemon here. "

" Did you see who took him, DemiVeemon? ", Cody asked the small creature with a hopeful look in his face. After the way Daisuke had acted that morning everyone was worried about him, this had just escalated it. " Did you hear Daisuke say anything that can help us find him? We need to know anything you heard! "

" Um, I-uh…" the small creature racked his brains, trying to remember anything that the children could find useful. He'd been so afraid when he'd heard Daisuke screaming for him to help him, but when he'd tried he'd found that he was trapped. " I think he said something about having the same conversation before, and then I thought I heard him say the word 'Kaiser' but that can't be right. "

" What if it was though? I mean, we don't even know who the Digimon Emperor really is, so if he was someone in our school, or passed us by on the street, we wouldn't know it was him. What if he came here after Daisuke? ", TK remarked reasonably looking at each of his friends. " Maybe we should spilt up until we can find some help. Kari and I will go to the Digital world and bring DemiVeemon with us to look for Daisuke, and Yolei and Cody can stay here in the real world and get help from the older Digidestined. Is that okay with everyone? "

" But what about with the rest of school? ", Kari demanded eyeing him with a small smile. " We can't just skip school, our parents would find out. And if we all get grounded who'll be left to rescue Daisuke from the Kaiser? "

" I guess you're right, Kari. But as soon as that final bell rings we have to get out of here as fast as we can. ", TK laughed a little sheepishly, looking at each of his companions as they stepped out of the janitor's closet. " DemiVeemon, I'll take you to the computer room with Patamon and the others until school's out, all right? "

* * *

" Let me out of here! You can't do this to me, I don't care if you think you're the GOD of the Digiworld you can't keep me here! ", Daisuke yelled struggling against the chains on his wrists holding him onto the posts at the head of the Emperor's bed. He looked around the room, gritting his teeth and trying to yank his arms out of the bonds holding him back as he silently added. ' _And in this outfit! _'

As soon as the Kaiser had brought him to the Digital world, he'd rendered the brunette boy unconcious. The next thing the bearer of Courage knew was he was sitting up right, his back pressed against the metal posts at the head of a bed, and he wasn't wearing the outfit he was normally downloaded into. Someone had changed his cargo shorts, flaming leather jacket, and Tai's famous soccer goggles for a pair of tight black leather pants, and an open leather vest exposing his bare chest. He was furiously struggling against his confinement, trying to quiet the thoughts of just _why_ Ken had placed him in here instead of in a dungeon cell. 

' _Man, this is not good. I hope DemiVeemon has gotten to the others and let them know what's happened to me. I hope they're not so mad at me for acting like such a jerk earlier that they won't come after me. Maybe I should have told them about the Emperor kissing me yesterday, than maybe this wouldn't have happened. _', he thought sadly, shaking his head and looking down at the mattress he was trapped on. ' _But maybe Ken was just trying to play with my head. Yeah, that has to be it, he wouldn't seriously be interested in me that way. I mean, it's _me _we're talking about! _'

" Ah, you're awake. How does it feel to be in my royal chambers, Daisuke? I don't even let Wormmon in here, so you have the honor of being my first _personal _guest, my sweet little Digidestined. ", a voice remarked coming in from his side. That's where the only door was, and Daisuke was surprised to see the Kaiser coming towards him, no longer wearing his visor, but still in his royal regalia. He grinned, sitting down next to his prisoner on the bed. " The pleasure's all yours, I'm sure. I'm sorry I had to bring you here so roughly, but you wouldn't have come willingly, and you and I both know that. I must say, you look delicious like that. "

" You're in big trouble now, Kenny-boy! Bringing me here was a big mistake; the others will come charging in the door any second to rescue me! ", the boy strapped o the bed declared, trying not to blush under the other boy's fierce, yet hungry, gaze. The Digidestined couldn't understand why the Kaiser was looking at him like that. " You won't get away with this! You can't keep me here. "

" I go to all the trouble of brining you here, and finding you a more-flattering outfit, and this is how you speak of my hospitality? ", the blue haired young man said softly, with almost fake authority in his voice. He leaned down closer to his captive, holding the boy's chin firmly in his hand. " I'll teach you some manners. "

Ken kissed him firmly, pressing his body to his. With one hand still holding his chin, he was free to let the other hand run through Daisuke's spiky hair, almost as if he could feel the locks through his gloved hand. The Guardian of Courage tried to pull away, but the Digimon Kaiser held him so tight, and he was chained in place, so any attempt to break the lock failed. His tongue passed through the other boy's lips, despite Daisuke's obvious defiance, and probed every inch of his mouth avoiding the brunette's tongue to do so. A smirk was on the Kaiser's face as he kissed the boy over and over, enjoying having him so close. He'd yearned for this moment, to have the chosen child in his arms, to kiss him and feel every inch of his athletically built body. When the young man let out a muffled cry he finally released him, licking his lips as he pulled his face away, now breathless.

" …Wh-hy? ", Daisuke wheezed, trying to catch his breath even as he asked the feeble question. The Emperor still held the back of his head, and after he took off his gloves, his fingers traced the Digidestined's lips. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he felt like the blue eyed gaze of Ken was piercing through him. The evil genius had kissed him the way he had imagined Kari would someday and even better at that! His fantasies had never been of another boy before though, so have the Kaiser acting as if he were his girlfriend was making him uncomfortable. And he didn't understand why Ken wanted him in the first place!

" I have watched the other Digidestined mock you. They claim you're their leader, yet they shun whatever you say, even if it might be foolish. I have watched you, Daisuke, and hungered for you. They prey on your every weakness, while all I want is to make them vanish. They say you're their friend, yet they tease you, ridiculing you as if you were nobody, someone that meant nothing. ", the blue haired young man whispered in his ear, brushing his lips against the other boy's skin. Daisuke gasped as he felt his tongue for s brief instant. " But I will never do that, not to you. You deserve so much more. That's why I offer you shelter. "

" Shelter? ", he repeated confused, trying to pull away from his lips.

" The shelter of my arms, Daisuke. Here, no one can hurt you. You will be mine, and I will keep you safe from anyone who challenges your safety with all of my servants, all of my power. I've seen what they have done to you, how can you still fight by their side? They don't even know the real you, the greatness I see inside. ", Ken rasped as his hand traced the muscles of Daisuke's chest and then his eyes met the brown gaze of the Digidestined he had chained to his bed. " Unlike them, I want you by my side. I chose you for your every quality, every feature. "

Daisuke was flattered. Here the Digimon Kaiser was, offering him protection from every pain he'd ever known, but the problem was, he couldn't really see it that way. The other Digidestined, they were only human, that's why they teased him, right? He teased them as well, maybe it was only right. Anyway, Ken was well…a guy, and Daisuke wasn't sure he could even consider being his. Besides, the Kaiser was evil, wasn't he? That's why he had kidnapped him instead of just talking to him, right? Or was there something Daisuke wasn't seeing clearly? 

" But…you're evil…", he started, but couldn't finish for some reason. Ken's hand was stroking his cheek, and the way he was looking at him was silencing and yet gentle at the same time. But he had to speak, he knew he couldn't remain silent and just let the Kaiser take what he wanted, mainly him! " I mean, you're the evil Digimon Emperor, and I'm a Digidestined. Besides, I'm a boy, and you're a boy! "

" Titles and gender don't matter. ", the Digimon Kaiser remarked softly, leaning his face closer to Daisuke's. " The emotion is the same. "

Emotion? Daisuke had always thought the Emperor didn't have emotions, not love or kindness anyway. Not when he tortured innocent creatures for the fun or it, right? But Ken was talking to him now, acting like he was trying to win the brunette's affections for his own, not dominate him as if he were a servant. It was like he actually cared, but could it be true? Or was it all an act to get him to join the side of Darkness and leave his friends down one bearer of Courage? But Ken was a guy, that's what he kept telling himself. Daisuke knew he was supposed to have this hopeless crush on Kari and get into fights with TK over her well being. But Ken actually wanted him, wanted him to stay with him and live in the shelter of his castle where he would protect him. To actually be _wanted_, that was something new to him.

" But I… " Ken silenced him with a gentle kiss, the most gentle out of all that the brunette had received. It was another minute before the Kaiser released him, finally letting him completely go and stepping off the bed. After he put on his gloves, the blue haired young man traced his prisoner's chest grinning.

" I told you will be mine, but I will give you a choice. You can be my slave, a prisoner for all time, or you can stay with me willingly and love me as I love you. It's your choice, and when the time comes you will have to choose one or the other, you can't avoid it, but I hope for your own sake you'll make the _right_ decision. ", he told his prey, leaning down over him, brushing his lips gently to his for a brief minute. Then he turned and began to leave the way he'd come in. " Either way, you will be mine, Daisuke Motomiya. Just think about what I have said. "

To be continued:

( BIG THING HERE: I need you fans to vote! You can e-mail me at [yamato795@hotmail.com][1], or just leave me a review, but here is your decision: _Should Daisuke fall in love with Ken and choose to stay with him, or should he remain defiant and loyal to his friends? _It's your decision, so please hurry and vote. I'll keep tally until Sunday at 12:00 February 4th, okay? Hurry and get your vote in! PLEASE! )

****

   [1]: mailto:yamato795@hotmail.com



	3. Shelter part 3

( Dude, I have been urged to finish this story by a few people through reviews, and I guess that I should, shouldn't I

( Dude, I have been urged to finish this story by a few people through reviews, and I guess that I should, shouldn't I? I mean, I did ask people to vote so I could continue, right? Okay then, let the story begin. Um, wait, I should warn you, when I tallied up the votes, it was a Kensuke wash out. 12 to 6 I think. But even if that depresses you and you're now thinking of going back to the list of stories, please don't! I promise this will be good! Just give it a shot, please? Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and thanks for voting to all those nice people who took the time to vote! It was well appreciated! )

****

Shelter: Part 3

" Daisuke, how can you be so stupid? Language and History are not hard classes! I can't believe a son of mine can't pass two simple classes. Let alone the rest of his courses that should be easy enough! ", Mr. Motomiya exclaimed angrily, slamming the boy's report card down onto the table. He glared furiously at his son, his eyes burning down at the young man who could only stare at the floor in shame still too afraid to say anything. " Can't you even try, Daisuke? "

" But I've been trying as hard as I can, Dad! ", he finally protested, meeting his fierce eyes finally, shrinking back just a little. " It's just I don't get what the teachers are saying and when I ask them to explain it they don't make sense! "

" No, you're not trying! Trying would at least get you a C! You're too busy day dreaming and chasing girls to even try and think! ", His father cried, slapping him across the face for looking at him and speaking to him that way. " I knew I shouldn't have let you join that soccer team, I knew it would take up what little room you have in your head! Why on earth was I stuck with such an idiot for a son? Jun can at least make passing grades, but you're too stupid even for that! "

Daisuke was angry. He was sick of being treated this way, so he shoved his father, and started to run for the door, but his father caught his wrist before he made it there throwing him to the floor. He rolled, now winded, trying to make it to his feet before the man towering over him could hurt him again, but he didn't make it. His dad kicked him in the stomach in mid-roll thrusting him back onto the carpet, this time on his back. Panting, in a swirl of pain and anger, Daisuke struggled to get up, only to have a foot come crashing down upon him hitting him directly in the ribs. The agony was too much, he had to scream. 

" Shut up you little brat! ", Mr. Motomiya hissed in a rage, kicking his son in the face, which sent him flying back into the wall behind him. The brunette boy tried to get to his face but his father took his shoulder, roughly throwing him back against the wall taking his pocket knife off the table where he set it after work, producing the blade and holding it near Daisuke's face. The child was sobbing and trembling, and begging to get out of the man's crushing grip. Suddenly, the knife was at his throat, and he let out a whimper as it harmlessly traced down to his shoulder, then to his arm, stopping at his wrist. " Stop that crying, Daisuke, do you like being _weak_? I should teach you not to screw up you little… "

The blade began to press into his wrist, cutting into him…

" Noooooooo! ", he screamed, tossing and whipping to his right, promptly falling out of the bed. Before he'd dozed off he had still been chained to the bedposts, the Kaiser must've released him in his sleep. But none of that was on his mind now, for he was absolutely terrified. The dreams had always come and gone, reminding him that his father hated him, but this one was one of the worst. He could still see his mother in the background, doing nothing but cooking dinner for their dysfunctional family, acting as if she couldn't hear or see what his father was doing to him. Or maybe she just didn't care. And Jun, she was so clueless; she's been in her room, while DemiVeemon was told to never come out of his room unless he was told he could. No one helped him; no one had ever helped him.

He was screaming and sobbing on the floor, not really understanding where he was or that he was going hysterical over a nightmare. Arms slowly wrapped around him, pulling him to a comforting form that cradled him close trying all they could to calm him down. He fought back, screaming to be released, that he was in pain, that someone had to help him. Was anyone going to ever care? Was his father right; was he a stupid, no good punk that wasn't worth the light of day? Was he worthless? A voice was in his ear telling him he was okay, that he was safe now, but he wouldn't listen, he could only fight the hold someone had him in. He didn't want to hurt anymore, he didn't want to be worthless. Why wouldn't someone help him?

" Daisuke, it's all right… it's okay… you're safe. It was only a nightmare, no one's going to hurt you while I'm here. Open your eyes. ", the voice insisted calmly as lips kissed his tear streaked cheek and a hand went through his spiky hair. " I'm right here, Daisuke, just open your eyes. You're safe, I promise. "

His breathing was ragged and he still had sobs caught in his throat, but he managed to open his eyes, one after the other, to see the Digimon Emperor, minus his visor, looking down at him with a warm expression on his face. The brunette boy gasped, but Ken just pulled him a bit closer letting the Digidestined's mind take in all that had just happened. He was still frightened, not so much by the dream anymore, but by the fact that Ken was right therewith him now, being so gentle and caring, holding him in his lap as if it were perfectly normal to him. 

What was even more startling to Daisuke was the fact that he liked how safe he felt in the Kaiser's embrace, like the promise of safety that Ken had made seconds ago would never be broken if he stayed in the strong arms. The indigo haired young man's hand stroked the other's cheek wiping away the tears that still clung to his skin as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Daisuke's, kissing him softly. At first the Digidestined of Courage/Friendship's mind was screaming that he should pull away, but part of him… a small part of him, wanted him to embrace it. It felt so strange, and even if right then Daisuke wouldn't admit it to himself, it felt _right_ somehow. He began to gently kiss back, to the Emperor's surprise.

' _I don't know what's going on anymore, but I'm so scared… _', the brunette thought to himself as he felt Ken's hands pull him even closer, of possible. ' _And when he's around… holding me like I mean something… I'm not scared anymore. _'

* * *

Their search of the Digital world had been unsuccessful, as well as trying to look for help. It wasn't until the next day that any of them were able to do anything. DemiVeemon had stayed with Kari in the hopes that she might be able to do something to cheer him up, but nothing had worked. They met the next day, Saturday, at Izzy's apartment to work out a plan before sneaking onto the school to use the computer. The only older kids that had had been able to make it were Tai and Izzy of course, other than that it was the younger kids that had to sneak into the school instead of watching cartoons like normal kids on the weekends.

" I hope the Kaiser hasn't hurt him. I mean, he might have just spent the night in the Digimon Emperor's dungeon with hundreds of digimon slaves. ", TK implied as he watched Izzy type something onto the computer. He then turned to look at Tai. " What do you think he wants with Daisuke anyway? Do you think he's hurt him, or maybe he has something planned to try and take us all out? "

" I'm not sure we'll ever know what the Kaiser is thinking, but I do know one thing, we have to get Daisuke away from him, and fast. There's no telling what he could be doing to him. ", the older boy remarked looking at the floor with a small sigh. Kari set DemiVeemon down with the other digimon, but the small blue creature didn't join in the frantic gobbling up of the goodies that Yolei had brought for them. In fact, he didn't touch anything. Tai rested his hand on the back of Izzy's chair. " Anything yet? Should we just look for some sort of base? "

" As usual, I'm way ahead of you. ", the red head replied with a small grin tugging at the corner's of his lips. " I had Tentomon scope out a few areas where I thought the Kaiser would have his base. And he found it, right here. "

He pointed to the screen, his finger right on a space that made Tai's eyes go wide. He shook his head in disbelief. " Izzy… you don't mean that… that he built his base… right where-right where… Spiral Mountain used t-to be? 

" I'm sorry, Tai, I didn't want to believe it either, but Tentomon swore that that was where he saw the Kaiser's castle. If we want to get Daisuke back the only chance we have is to sneak in there and bust him out. ", the former bearer of Knowledge reported in a solemn tone shaking his head. " I'm going to stay here and try to get a hold of some of the others, if anything I can be back up, but you guys will have to go in. Tai, you're going too, right? I have Augumon waiting there. "

" Yeah, I'm going. But we'd better get going now. ", the brunette teen retorted as he shoved Yolei towards the computer. " Open the gate already! "

" Digi-port open! ", she said reluctantly.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. No more chains, no more being locked onto a bed. He was still locked in the Kaiser's room, but that had a little freedom to it. After the nightmare he had had, Daisuke was convinced he had not been thinking straight. Every inch of him was screaming still that he had returned the Emperor's kisses, clutching onto Ken as if he were life support. How could he have been such an idiot? The Digimon Kaiser's goal had to be to get him to turn his back on his friend, but then why had he been so caring when he had been in a fit of tears? Was Ken really trying to win him over? When Wormmon knocked on the door and told him that the Digimon Emperor wanted to see him, the bearer of Courage/Friendship was surprised to be led so freely down the corridors to the huge, well decorated room the Kaiser was waiting in. But when he saw him, he almost didn't recognize him.

Ken wore his hair as he did when he was the Emperor, but he did not wear the regalia he was known for. Instead, he was wearing no visor, but a white button down dress shirt, and black pants and was staring out the window at the far end of the room. Daisuke, gulped down his nervousness as he heard Wormmon shut the huge door behind him leaving him alone with the indigo haired dictator that seemed to be having a good time deciding his rival's fate. As Ken turned to face him, the boy dressed in black leather stepped closer to the center of the room, not wanting to seem like he needed the space between them, even though his whole being was telling him he did. The look in the Kaiser's eyes was mysterious as he came closer to his captive wrapping a gentle arm around Daisuke's slender waist. The Digidestined felt his heart skip a beat as the other leaned closer to him, plant a sweet kiss on his neck, sucking on his skin ever so gently, making him moan just loud enough for Ken to actually hear and make him smile as he moved his kisses to the brunette's lips.

" Daisuke… I know what he's done to you… ", the Emperor whispered after a moment. The entire time the shorter young man was going to try and pull away, but when he said that, Daisuke scrambled backwards, ending up on the couch behind him, something he had not seen there a moment ago.

" How do you… know about that? ", the keeper of Courage and Friendship demanded quietly, his breath now shallow gasps, his brown eyes watching the other fearfully as he sat down next to him, their gazes never wavering. Daisuke couldn't help but be pulled into the Digimon Kaiser's eyes, for the color seemed to demand attention from anyone that looked at him. His hand cupped the other's trembling cheek as Daisuke was sure tears were going to come from his eyes. No one had ever known his secret, he hadn't wanted anyone to know. It made him seem helpless, weak, like he had no idea how to take care of himself in his own home, and he hated it terribly. " Please… just leave me alone… please… I need to be… "

" Do you really want to be alone, my Daisuke? ", Ken retorted.

A heavy sob escaped the chosen child's throat, and the dam of emotions he had held back so long finally broke, letting him cry freely for the first time on years. Ken pulled the boy into his arms, cradling him as he had before as Daisuke whispered in his ear through his tears. " Please, Ken… I don't care what you want me as… I'll stay… just can't go home… I can't take it… I don't want to be alone. "

" Shhhh, you won't ever be alone, not anymore. I'm here. And despite what you think, I want you, and I need you, Daisuke. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. ", the Digimon Emperor told him softly in his ear. He rocked him back and forth with the utmost care, trying only to calm him down, but was surprised when the brunette pressed his soft lips to his, kissing him hesitantly at first, but then almost as if he needed it. When Daisuke broke the lock, Ken ran his fingers through the other's spiky hair and gave him a small smile. " I am your shelter, Daisuke. "

" Can you… Could you… " He couldn't finish the sentence until the indigo haired young man brushed his lips against his cheek as if to assure him that he could ask anything of him. " Can you make the pain… go away? "

" I can do that, my Daisuke, and I will make the ones who have hurt you pay for what they have done. ", Ken remarked, his voice turning cold at the last part of his comment. He then pulled Daisuke even closer, pressing their bodies together, glad to hear that the other was now only sniffling, finally calming down a little. " I told you I didn't want to hurt you, so now I will make sure no one else can. "

" I don't know why you want to do this… ", the boy in his arms rasped as he gulped down the lump in his throat. " But… Thanks you. "

Suddenly, there was a large crash that shook them both off the couch, Ken landing on top of a startled Daisuke. They both scrambled off the floor just in time to watch Wormmon scurry in with a horrified look on his face. " Master, the-the Digidestined are trying to break into the castle! They're destroying the gates right now, and without your commands your servants can't counter act them! "

" I should have known they'd try something so foolish. Wormmon, take Daisuke back to my quarters and make sure to have guards around that area of the castle for our guest is staying. ", The Digimon Emperor, now back in full swing of his roll, stated in his authoritative voice, helping the brunette to his feet. He then wrapped his arms lingeringly around the other's waist, and the chosen child leaned into the hug almost desperately. Ever so delicately Ken cupped Daisuke's chin, making brown eyes meet his violet ones for an intense glare that the bearer of Courage/Friendship never wanted to pull away from. " I won't let them take you back where they will only stand by and watch you be hurt, my love. "

" Be… careful, Ken. ", he whispered softly as he was led away.

* * *

" Okay, we're in. now all we need to do is find where he's keeping Daisuke. Kari, you, Yolei, and I will go for his throne room to find the Digimon Emperor and keep him occupied while Cody, you and TK try to find our friend. ", Tai ordered from his spot on Greymon's back. He then hopped down to meet with all of the younger kids on the ground. " That sound okay to everybody? "

" But we have to remember that this is strictly a rescue mission. Once we find Daisuke we need to get out of here and fast. There's no telling how angry we will make the Digimon Emperor by ruining his plans, and we don't need a huge war. ", Cody reminded everyone in his soothing voice as he looked over at the rest of the group, including Kari, who was holding DemiVeemon in her arms. He had not gone to the rookie level because Daisuke was not there, and it had worried everyone. He then looked up at the wild haired boy in charge. " Right, Tai? "

" Right, so everyone be careful. ", the former bearer of Courage nodded as he started towards the castle. " Now, let's get going. We have a friend to save! "

To be continued


End file.
